The Omega Dragon Slayer
by Godtaku
Summary: On Natsu's nineteenth birthday he go's into heat. But not just any heat. He awakens the powerwithin him of the Omega Dragonslayer and now he going to claim his mate's. Natsu/Harem Warning:Lemons,Psuedo-Rape, BDSM, Slave. "DO NOT READ IF UNDER EIGHTEEN"
1. Prologue to Greatness

Hello everyone! Godtaku here. So I finally got around to doing this and wrote my first fanfiction. I decided to make this a lemon story cuz' there aren't enough Fairy Tail lemon stories with a harem so I decided to do it for that reason. Well, that and I'm probably the horniest motherfucker in the Western-Hemisphere =D. The harem will have Natsu and basically ever single girl. The only ones I might not put in are Juvia and Princess Hisui. Juvia because I might have a hard time parring her with Natsu and Hisui because she's a total bitch. Oh and no Wendy as well. Sorry but child porn is how shit gets taken down on fanfiction. Now I will not be taking any girl off the list because you don't like them, sorry but tough shit, others may like a character that you don't. Last but not least, if you don't like this story dont read it. But don't come bitching in the review about your reasons for not liking it and if anyone has flames, go for it, just make sure its constructive hating not just straight up hating. I'm cool with "This story sucks donkey balls because [Valid reason here]". I'm not cool with "This story sucks donkey balls because [Your gay/personal peve/I'm an asshole]".

Well with all that out of the way lets start. Oh and be fair warned there is no lemon in this chapter... and it's short =( Thats because this is just a lead up to the rest of the story. Next chapter will have Natsu pounding everybody's favorite huge titted blonde slut. Promise. =)

* * *

**Rated:M**

**Do not read if under age or do not approve of adult themes.**

**Disclamer:**

**Alrights to Fairy Tail go to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

_Eighteen Years Ago_

_The year X766_

It had been nine months since Igneel had found the boy. At least, that's what he called him at first. It had taken him a while to think up a name for him so for the first couple months he was simply called "Boy". It was only after going through about every name he could think of that he finally just gave up. He first though of naming the child after himself. He could be "Igneel II". He thought it was a good name, after all, who wouldn't want to be named after someone as awesome as him? But alas, it was not to be as Igneel realized_ 'What kind of douche bag names a baby after themselves?'_. So that name jumped out the metaphorical window. He then thought of naming him after his good friend Atlas Flame. But he then decided against that to. After all, if the child wasn't going to be named after him, The King of all motherfucking Fire Dragons. He sure as hell wasn't going to be named after his scrub friend. So after a declaratory "fuck it" he decided how he was going to choose the name. He simply looked up into the sky _'The first thing that pops into my head.'_ he told him self. _'The weather is nice.' _He observed. _'warm_._' _He watched as the cloudless sky continued to roll over. It was a nice summer day. '_Summer_.' He thought _'Summer...Natsu? Heh, well its a good a name as any.' _

He looked down at the infant currently bundled in a pile of leaves and spoke in a deep grumbling voice that oddly had the sound of someone stroking a fire place.

"**Well Boy, from this day forward you will be known as Natsu! Son of the Mighty Fire Dragon King, Igneel!** He roared, and for Natsu, that was the first day he could ever remember.

* * *

_Four Years Later_

_The year X770_

Now we find a five year old Natsu doing what he had now come to find as his favorite pastime. Pissing Igneel off. Or at least it seemed that way to the fire dragon.

"Hey hey, Dad come on take me flying on your back again!"

"**For the last time, No. Now shut up or I'll eat you."**

"C'mon, pleaseeee?"

"**No."**

Igneel sighed, which had the effect of molten hot air being expelled out of his mouth and burning down a few dozen trees in front of him, he stood and walked over from where he had been sitting and laid down. Igneel was a huge being, even among dragons, from head to tail he was about two-hundred and fifty feet across and had a wing span of over three hundred feet. He had crimson red scales, the same color as blood, and a pale milky yellow underbelly. His eyes were completely white and shining with unimaginable power. He was the definition of intimidating. Sadly for him though, he was apparently not intimidating enough to get the child currently pestering him to buzz off.

A few hours ago he had taken Natsu flying on his back over the forest and the ocean as a birthday present. They flew for hours on end and once afternoon came around he decided it was time to land. Unfortunately Natsu had other ideas. He had wanted to keep going and no matter what Igneel did he wouldn't shut up about it. Which led them to they're current predicament of Natsu hanging of the edge of Igneel's wing in an attempt at getting on his back again. Igneel sighed. He remembered the good old days when humans would be incinerated from simply coming into contact with his hide. The sheer power he possessed would leak into his skin and cause it to burn almost any living thing he came in contact with into ash. But noooo, not Natsu, he was just a natural born pain in the ass. That thought reminded Igneel of how he came across Natsu in the first place and the reason he decided to raise him.

* * *

Igneel was walking through a large forest at a leisurely pace. He had just flown into the place after looking for some food and decided it was a good location to rest for the night. After all he didn't have anywhere to be, he was the king of the fucking fire dragons, he could do whatever the fuck he damn well pleased. After walking around for a few minutes, looking for a cave or an overhead where he could lie down, Igneel started to hear what was possibly the most annoying sound he had ever heard in his many thousand year long existence. It was a high pitch squealing noise that would take periodic breaks as if breathing. The noise reminded him of newborn dragons when they were crying but about a thousand times more high pitched. Naturally, being the responsible adult dragon that he was, Igneel made the mature decision to get the fuck out of dodge, lest his sensitive ears start bleeding. So as he was walking the noise seemed to have decided to follow, ignoring the uncomfortable feeling around the two front claws in his left hand that had suddenly appeared around the same time as the intolerable noise, he picked up speed. He was now running at a slow gallop, which was still faster than most other living beings could ever hope to acheive, yet the noise had followed him even at that speed. Sighing, he decided to deal with the aching in his claws, which he now assumed was a hangnail, and then proceed to burn down the entire goddamn forest in hopes of killing whatever was making that insufferable noise but, it was not to be, because as he looked down his eyes widened as he stared at the source of his problem.

There, tucked away in the spot where his claws met his fingers, was a pudgy ball with pale pink hair and golden brown eyes. It was a human infant. Attached to his claws. Just like a hangnail. Igneel didn't know why but that pissed him off. He would later realize the reason for that was because Natsu just had an innate ability to piss him off.

Sighing, the dragon looked down and realized that it was not the child's fault for being there. It was actually more his fault for almost stepping on, and killing, the small baby. But then he realized something. Why was this child alive right now? His skin could burn some of the most powerful demons alive if they simply touched him. But here in front of him was a small child who didn't look bothered in the slightest. He actually look like he was snuggling closer into his skin for more warmth. Seriously, what the hell?

Bringing himself out of his thought, Igneel looked down and assessed the child. It was wrapped snugly in a faded yellow blanket and was currently staring up at him in awe. Awe. Not fear. Not horror. Awe._'Well that's new... '_

The child had large doughy golden brown eyes, slightly tanned skin, and the weirdest hair color he had ever seen. Bright pink. Seriously? Why did he always have to wander across bullshit like this? Sighing, he realized as an afterthought he would probably be doing that a lot from now on, he thought about the current situation. Why hadn't this child burned to ash?_ 'He could be one of those dragon slayers that had been popping up recently.'_ But he immediately threw that thought away. The only other fire dragon that was anywhere near a human continent was Atlas and he was in some "Village of giants" in the middle of bum-fuck nowhere. Far from any human civilization. Not to mention the child was only a couple months old at most, maybe a year. So whatever gave the child a resistance to his heat had to be a natural phenomenon happening in his body.

He then thought who the child's parents were. He doubted that the child parents just walked into the forest and left him there. Actually, How had the child even gotten here in the first place? The forest he was in was huge. Hundreds of miles of nothing but nature in all directions. Hell the humans even called this place "The Land of Endless Tree's". There wasn't any humans for miles.

"**So what did a bird just drop him off here?"** Igneel almost sighed, but stopped himself, he had been doing that to much lately. So instead he looked back down at the living mystery before him. He could figure out why this child was so different later. Right now he needed to think of what he could do with him. In his mind he had two options. One, kill the child and be on his merry way. After all, the infant wouldn't survive the night in this forest alone, it would be a mercy to end his life quick and painlessly. Or, he could go with option two. The choice he was currently leaning towards. Raise the child as his own and make him into a Dragon Slayer! If for nothing else than to talk about how much more kick ass his child was than that of all the other dragons. Not to mention he could sense power from this boy, he had the potential to be something the world has never seen before and Igneel sure as hell wasn't going to pass up the chance to see him grow. Decision made he plucked the child out of his nail and placed him on the ground in front of him.

"**Now..." **He growled. **"First things first, what to name you?"**

* * *

Coming out of his small (Read:long) revere, Igneel brought his attention back to Natsu, who was currently jumping up and down on his back with a chant of 'fly,fly,fly,fly,fly' that didn't seem like it was going to end anytime soon.

"**Dammit you punk!" **Igneel roared. **"I'm Igneel! The Fire Dragon King! A grade-A badass who all other badasses wish they could someday come even close to being on my level! I'm NOT some goddamn form of public transportation!" **After that little bout, in which Igneel was breathing fire and had let loose some of his power which caused everything living thing within a five mile radius to be incinerated, there was not a sound in the forest for miles. That display of power could have caused some of the most powerful humans, demons, and dragons alike to shit their pants and head for the hills. It truly showcased why Igneel was considered one of the most powerful beings alive. Naturally, Natsu was not phased in the slightest.

"Uh-huh, okay, I see now, your just grumpy cuz' your getting old and don't have that much energy anymore. It's okay, I won't ask about it anymore... Grandpa."

Igneel smashed his head against the floor, which caused a small scale earthquake to vibrate through the ground.

"**Fine... I'll take you flying..." **Before Natsu could begin cheering he cut in with a quick **"Tomorrow." **Causing Natsu's elation to wane slightly.

"**Now come on and go to bed you brat we have to get up tomorrow and continue your Dragon Slayer training." **Igneel said as he curled up while lying down. **"C'mon, I'll tell you a story."**

"Wow, you really are old." Natsu deadpanned, earning an exasperated sigh from Igneel. "So whats the story about?" Natsu asked as he curled up near Igneel's underbelly, Basking in the warmth and the squishy feeling he got from it.

"**Hm... Let me think."** He said closing his eyes in concentration. **"Ah! I know a good one! My father told me this story and his father to him."**

"Jeez, How old is this story?"Natsu replied, pondering how old it could be. Igneel had told him that he was several thousand years old, so if Igneel's grandfather had know this story... God, did they even know how to talk that long ago!?

"**It's older than you or I can even imagine... It's the story of the most powerful dragon to ever exist. The Omega Dragon. Iryoku..."**

"...Irofu?"

"**No you dumb ass! IRYOKU! Eerie-Oh-Ku."**

"...That name sounds stupid..."

Igneel sighed, only Natsu would say that the most powerful being to ever live had a stupid name.

"**It means power. Iryoku means power, authority, and might."**

"Oh... Cool! So he was a badass?"

"**Yes Natsu, he was a badass."**

"Was he more badass than you?"

"**Natsu, Iryoku was more badass than everyone."**

" Well, how come he was so strong?"

"**He was the Omega Dragon, the only dragon of his kind that can ever and will ever exist. Before he was even born it was said that there would be one dragon born that would be more powerful than any other dragon to ever exist. It was said that he would be stronger than any Alpha dragon or even a King dragon and that no one would ever be able to defeat him. From what the stories said is that he would awaken during his coming of age when dragons would go into heat. That is when he would gain his power and his immortality."**

"How come he only got his power when he became horny?"

"**I don't fucking know! This story is hundreds of thousands of years old so just shut up and pay attention."**

Natsu gave a very drawn out 'humph' at his question not being answered but stayed quite nonetheless.

"**Now it is said that the Omega dragon would awaken when he went into heat and he would take and mark his mate's as his. That is how he got his power. I don't know the specifics but according to legend the more mate's he took the more powerful he would become. But he wasn't the only one that would gain power and eternal life, his mate's would to. While they didn't even come close to getting the power he had their bodies did change and they became something more powerful than dragons and it was said that the more the Omega and his mates had intercourse the more his mates would evolve and grow more. Each mate was said to have grown in a different and unique way with each of them gaining special abilities and traits from their evolution, they would grow more powerful until they reached something know as the "Final Evolution". This is when the Omega's mates would be ready to become pregnant and give birth to hundreds or even thousands of offspring. Then the Omega would mate and mark with those offspring to gain more power."**

"Eww, he had sex with his own kids?" Natsu said as his face crunched up in disgust.

"**No, he didn't. The Omega's mates would evolve by the Omega giving them power in some way during intercourse. After they reached their final evolution there was nothing left for the Omega's power to evolve so something else would happen. I don't really know the intricate details but once the Omega's mates reached their final evolution and the Omega's power entered their body the egg's in the ovaries and the womb of the mate would self impregnate using the Omega's power as a fuel source. It seemed to be a form of asexual reproduction in which the offspring would be some variant of the mother's body but on a less powerful scale. So none of the Omega's DNA is ever in the mother's children. So they weren't actually his children."**

"Oh I get it. So he marks the mother's babies and then make them have children?"

"**No actually, only the original mates could give birth to children. For some reason the offspring of those mate's could not so they only served to give the omega more power."**

"Wait so does that mean he didn't care about them!? That's mean!"

"**What part of "I don't fucking know! This story is hundreds of thousands of years old" Did you not understand? For all we know he could have loved them with all his heart or killed them right after they served their usefulness."**

"Oh..." Awhile later Natsu went silent and took on a look of thought.

"Ne, Igneel what happened to Iryoku?"

"No one knows for sure. Some say he got tired of living so long and ended his own existence while others say that he got bored of this world and traveled to another reality with his mates."

Natsu was silent after that and closed his eyes as if thinking on something important. Igneel thought he may have actually fallen asleep but after a few minutes he finally spoke again.

"Ne, Igneel you said that there would only ever be one Omega dragon right?"

"**Yes, no one knows why but there will only ever be one Omega to ever live."**

"Well could there be an Omega Dragon Slayer?"

This questioned definitely piqued Igneel's interest. He couldn't believe he had never though of that before! Dragons and Dragon Slayers were so similar in terms of genetic make up it was almost scary. So there is no reason it shouldn't be possible. After all he had seen an Alpha Dragon Slayer, which was essentially a Dragon or Dragon Slayer capable of eating elements other than they're natural ones to augment they're original power, and though he had not yet seen a King Dragon Slayer, which basically meant that they ruled over their element and could give non-elemental Dragon or humans the ability to use said element, he thought that was more because of the fact that there were so few Dragon Slayers around than that it didn't have the possibility of happening. So if one took those reasons into account there was no reason to think that there couldn't be an Omega Dragon Slayer.

"**Well, it would certainly be possible. Dragons and Dragons Slayers aren't all that different."**

Natsu gave a grin that nearly split his face and declared loudly and proudly

"I'm gonna be an awesome Omega Dragon Slayer and be even more badass than you or even Iryoku!"

Igneel gave an amused snort and replied **"That'll be the day Natsu, that'll be the day. Now shut up and go to sleep or no flying tomorrow."**

As Natsu went to sleep on Igneel's stomach he had a large smile on his face and an unknown power dwelling inside him...

* * *

Like I told you. Just setting the story this chapter. We get into the naughty stuff in chapter two onward. =)


	2. The Holy Maiden

Hello everyone, Godtaku here! Now I have to apologize for taking so long with this chapter, my house got broken into so that delayed things quite a bit on my end and for that I apologize. But alas! I come bearing chapters. Yes a brand new chapter of the fic... and again I must apologize. There is no lemon this chapter. I promise it will be in the next one. I had actually written this chapter as part of chapter three but when I realized it would be a while before I posted again due to me not having my computer, I got the chapter of my Google drive and split it in half. I figured I would give you something rather than nothing. Now onto other things. First off, holy fucking shit have you guys seen Tokyo Ghoul! That has got to be my favorite new anime this season. Terror in Tokyo is pretty good to but it doesn't have the badass action that Tokyo Ghoul has. It even inspired part of Mirajane's backstory in the fourth or fifth chapter that I'm planning as you read this! (And on a super weird note, another girl who has been inspired by an anime is Levy. I thought of her chapter after watching the first episode of Space Dandy. Cookie to anyone who can guess what her main attraction will be!) Ok last thing before I let you go. I have been have a serious internal debate on if I should put Juvia and Wendy in the harem or not. I really want to, I like Juvia and think that she is a funny character and Wendy is pretty cute but I can't seem to think of a good way to make Juvia fall for Natsu without just having him rape her for the rest of the story, and I don't know if I write about Wendy if some people will be offended. So I decided to make a poll, it's on my profile now and a few of you even voted before this chapter was posted. The poll will decide if I put Juvia or not, same for Wendy, and if I do put Juvia in I am gonna need some help from you guys in the review section or P.M.'s on how I am gonna get her to fall in love with Natsu. So give me idea's! Do it! Now!

Well now I want to tell you guys the setting since many of you have asked about it. This story takes place after the Grand Magic Games with the only change being that none of that Eclipse Gate bullshit happens. I don't like the whole idea behind that arc and I especially don't like Hisui. I was actually considering taking a break from the show that is how much she pisses me off. Seriously, she's the whole reason Ultear's sexy ass transforms into motherfucking Queen Elizebeth. Oh and Happy is not in this he will still have existed in the universe but he will just not be in my story. Why? Because he's annoying. I mean, I like him and all but he would be a total cock-block while Natsu is getting down n' dirty with the those of the fairer sex. There may also be a few other changes plot wise but I will be sure to mention them in the story if they are important.

Well, with that long ass authors note over, lets get started.

* * *

**Rated:M**

**Do not read if under age or do not approve of adult themes.**

**Disclamer:**

**All rights to Fairy Tail go to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

_The year X791_

_The city of Magnolia, Fiore_

It was a cool summer morning in the city of Magnolia. There was not a single cloud in the sky and a nice soft breeze. This is where we find sixteen year old Lucy Heartfilia walking along the rail of the boardwalk near the city's river. Lucy was, to say the VERY least, a extremely 'voluptuous' woman. She stood at around five foot one with long blond hair and honey-brown eyes. She had what most would call a very cute face with large doe eyes, a small round nose, and soft, delicate features. But that was not what most people noticed about her. No. What most people looked at her for was mostly _below_ the neck.

Lucy had what most people call an 'erotic body' with long legs, when comparing to her rather short stature, and bodacious thighs which led into very wide hips and a huge jiggly ass, which, no matter how much it bounced around, would always return to it's nice bubble-butt shape. She had a smooth stomach that had no fat and very little in the way of muscle, giving it a nice soft and supple feeling. But all of these ridiculously erotic features were only the lead up for the main-attraction. The part of her body that made everyone she walked by gawk in awe. The feature that made many-a-man have wet dreams about her for weeks. The objects that brought on the ire of hundreds of women.

Her enormous jugs.

Yes, Lucy Heartfilia's breasts were in a class of their own. Her giant bust measured out at a ridiculous one hundred and eleven centimeters and were soft as jelly, supple, and did not have even the slightest hint of sag. The massive M cup's had been recorded by Sorcerers Weekly when she had first joined Fairy Tail to be the largest pair of breasts of any female mage in all of Fiore and even upon her return from Tenrou Island seven years later, in which they did a special article on her where they compared her measurements to those of many of the other bodacious female mages with huge tits that had appeared during her absence such as Jenny Relight, Flare Corona, Kagura Mikazuchi, Minerva Orlando, Yukino Aguria, and many others, but in the end none even came close to her ridiculous size. Lucy always came out to be the biggest in all of Fiore. Her humongous breasts started just two inch under her collar bone and hung just a few inches above her belly button and even though they were extremely soft and malleable they always held there round, melon shaped size, no matter how much running, jumping, or sliding she did, not even the many battles she had gotten into with the guild would distort their shape. But what was probably the most shocking aspect of all was that Lucy was only sixteen. She had started her growth that would culminate to the ridiculously sexy body she had today, at the ripe age of eleven. Even now at sixteen she still had around four or five years to go before she reached her peak. This meant that Lucy's colossal tits weren't even half way done with their amazing growth. In the end, Lucy Heartfilia was recognized throughout the country as having the best pair of tits around, It was an indisputable fact.

But that did not mean they were without their own set of problems for the owner.

While Lucy did not have any physical ailments from her enormous rack, other than the fact that she wasn't able to see any part of her body bellow her breasts due to their sheer size, which did tend to be a problem when she was trying to tie her shoes, but it was only a minor inconvenience and nothing that some creative thinking and the use of a mirror couldn't solve. No, physically she had no problems with her breasts. She could sleep just fine, she had never had her bra chafe her chest, and she had never had a back ache in her life. She even found a way to run faster by swinging her boobs left and right while she was in motion to give her extra momentum.

No, one of those things were ever problems she had with her boobs. The problems she had were more with people.

All most ever one that saw her assumed that she was either,

A.- Some ridiculously hot slut.

B.- A call girl from heaven. or

C.- some kind of raging nympho that was willing to go down on anyone who had a penis.

Lucy huffed in aggravation as she was walking. Remembering the incident that had happened less than a week ago.

* * *

_Five days Previous_

As Lucy was walking home to her apartment for the first time in almost a month, she was happier than she could be. Fairy Tail had just won the Grand Magic Games while simultaneously ending their previous seven year long losing streak. The final event had been a battle royal in which a single member from each of the remaining guild's would be chosen to face of in a free-for-all until there was only one opponent remaining. For each person you defeated you would gain ten points for your team and if you were the last man standing your guild would be awarded twenty five points. There would be five matches like this so that every single member of each guilds team had gone. While the matches had many hair raising moments, such as when Minerva took Erza and Kagura's friend Millianna hostage or when Laxus, Jura, and Rufus all faced off against each other, all of the fairy tail mages ended up becoming the last man standing for their particular rounds securing the guilds victory. Lucy even got another surprise when Yukino, an ex-Sabertooth guild member came to the guilds victory party and gave her the final two Golden Celestial Gate Keys, completing her collection and making Lucy the new owner of all twelve Zodiac Keys. When Lucy had asked Yukino why she was giving the keys to her Yukino replied that it was because she "Believed that Lucy was the one that would open the gate of the Heavens" and then left shortly afterwords. When Lucy invited her to join Fairy Tail Yukino was elated but denied her offer stating that she was going to learn a new type of magic first and maybe then she would see about joining.

As Lucy continued walking, lost in the about what Yukino had meant when she said that she believed Lucy would "Open the Gate of the Heavens" she was brought out of her thoughts when she saw and old man who had just fallen down from his walker. Lucy, being the only one on the street at the time, naturally rushed to help the man up.

Once she had gotten the man up she offered him a smile and asked if he was alright. The old man started to dust himself off and replied.

"Ahh no I'm fine, thank you miss." The man said as he finished his little clean up and gazed up at Lucy for the first time.

Lucy was wearing the clothes she had gotten ever since she returned from Tenrou Island after her landlady had stolen all of her clothes. Her outfit consisted of a white and blue cropped halter top that was made in the shape of a heart, a blue and white mini-jacket, a thin black silk micro-skirt and skin tight black silk stockings. While she usually had to get all of her clothes handmade by one of her celestial spirits because her giant breasts and huge ass never fit in any commercially available clothes, she had no time to wait weeks for the spirit to make her a new set of clothes since the guild had to leave for the Grand Magic Games training trip only a few short days after their return from Tenrou Island, so she had to settle with squeezing into commercial clothes. She had gone to many store and finally settled on her current outfit after hours of searching. It was the only outfit in all of Magnolia that had looked stylish and even remotely fit her body. Almost all other clothes were either impossibly tight around her bust and waist or were oversized and made movement difficult. So she was forced to settle with her current clothing which showed a bit more skin than her usual outfits, which, to be fair, showed quite a lot of skin on their own. So, naturally, the old man had seen this during his glance at Lucy's oversized chest almost spilling out from the constrained halter top and her big ass forced up against the tight micro-skirt to the point where you could see the outline of her ass cheeks, made an assumption.

Blushing lightly the old man averted his gaze which puzzled Lucy. He looked down and shuffled his feet somewhat until he finally looked back at Lucy and spoke.

"Umm, Ojou-chan, umm... H- How much is it for your services?"

If Lucy wasn't standing on solid concrete she would have face-faulted.

Here was this little old man. Who looked the definition of innocent. Asking how much he had to pay to fuck her.

Naturally, Lucy gave the mature and womanly response to the situation.

"YOU THINK I'M A FUCKING PROSTITUTE?!"

"What? Oh god! I'm so sorry miss. I thought with your clothes and your body tha-"

"YOU THOUGHT THAT WHAT!?" Lucy shouted "THAT JUST BECAUSE I HAVE HUGE TITS THAT I'M SOME KIND OF WHORE?! WELL SURPRISE ASSHOLE, IM NOT! YEAH THATS RIGHT, THE BLOND GIRL WITH A HUGE ASS AND GIANT TITS ISN'T A PROSTITUTE,AND GUESS WHAT EVEN IF I WAS I CAN GUARNTEE YOU I WOULDN'T LET SOME OLD PRICK LIKE YOU FUCK ME BECAUSE THEN I'D BE STUCK CLEANING CHALK DUST OUT OF MY PUSSY FOR THE REST OF THE DAY FROM WHERE YOU CAME!"

Then, Lucy, in another show of maturity while handling the situation, proceeded to kick the old man's walker out from under him sending him falling to the ground and stomped off in anger.

* * *

_Present_

Even now Lucy was still pissed about what had happened that day. Seriously, she had been hit on by people from the ages of fourteen to sixty. Hell, plenty of women had tried to pay for her "_services_" before too. But never had a ninety year old man, who couldn't even walk without support, try to get in her pants before. Really, that had been all kinds of fucked up.

Lucy sighed and looked down at her breasts. She brought her hands under them and hoisted them up, which was actually quite a hard thing to do considering each one of her tits weighed around thirty pounds, and then let them drop, watching as they jiggled and swayed from the fall. Honestly, she liked having her tits. Even though some people thought she was a slut or a prostitute, she really did like her boobs. Who gives a fuck what those people thought anyway. If someone judged her on her body first and personality later than they could go fuck themselves. She was not a slut, prostitute, call girl or otherwise. No man had ever even touched her body, much less had there way her. So she was happy with her boobs and all the benefits that they brought. They were always there to be used as kick-ass pillows whenever she needed to rest her head and, even though she would never admit it, she liked being nationally recognized as the woman with the biggest and best breasts in the country, because no matter what its for, its always nice knowing that everyone nation wide recognize you as being the greatest at something. Though she was still trying to figure out how Sorcerer Weekly had gotten her exact bust and cup size for their article. Really, she had never told a soul, not even any of her friends. The only one who knew her sizes was the celestial spirit she had gotten specifically for the purpose of making her clothes and the spirit wouldn't even be able to speak about her sizes, or anything related to her breasts for that matter, to anyone other than Lucy herself. She had made that especially clear when they formed their contract.

Lucy smiled as she continued walking. Thinking on how almost everyone judged her on her bodies appearance first and not her personality.. That was actually the reason she had fallen in love with Natsu. Ever since she had met him in Hargeon, Natsu always cared about her above all else. Not her jugs. Not her ass. Just her. He cherished her for who she was, nothing more, nothing less. That didn't mean he didn't appreciate her body though. She had caught him staring at her tits once or twice and she could feel his eyes on her ass whenever he was behind her. But that actually made her happy to know that Natsu was aroused by her body, because after the incident on Tenrojima Lucy realized something. She would do anything for Natsu. She loved him so much that she was willing to give up her mind, body, and soul to him if it was for him and him alone, and after all of the times he had risked his life to protect her, she thought that giving herself to him was the very least she could do. While she had never gotten the courage to up and confess to him she knew her feelings would never change, if anything, they would grow stronger the more she was around him, so she could wait as long as she needed.

Little did she know that those feeling would be coming to a head very soon...

* * *

As Lucy continued her path along the side of the river, she thought of her destination and the reason she was going to Natsu's house to check up on him. Natsu had gotten a slowly developing fever ever since the guilds return from the Grand Magic Games and it had only gotten worse the days following. It had finally gotten to the point where Wendy had ordered Natsu to stay in bed for a day of two until his fever was relieved. That had been almost a week ago.

Lucy and everyone else had been disheartened that Natsu had gotten sick now of all times because of the fact that this week had been his nineteenth birthday. Everyone had been planning on throwing him a surprise party today at the guild today but due to Natsu's deteriorating condition they were forced to cancel. Since the party had been canceled Lucy had decided that she would go to Natsu's house and take care of him for the day. She planned on cooking him a nice beef stew to help him recover and she had already brought all the ingredients along with her.

As she started to exit the town along the road to Natsu's house she gazed at his home when it came into view. After returning from Tenrou Island it would actually seem that Natsu's house had gotten cleaner, which was actually somewhat true. What had actually happened was that after Lucy had snuck into his house, as revenge for all the times he had done the same to her, she had seen how filthy the house was. All except for one spot.

There, in a small corner of the house, was an area with many papers pinned to a board and what looked like odd trinkets place nearby. It wasn't until she got closer that she could see what they were and the realization almost brought her to tears. There on the board was every single request poster Team Natsu had ever taken and beneath each was a little note detailing things about the mission. There were notes such as, "My first mission with Lucy" for the mission when they had to find the Daybreak book or "My first S-Class mission" from when they journeyed to Galuna Island. There was even a necklace as a souvenir from the S-Class mission on a small pedestal along with other things such as rubble from when Natsu broke into the Magic Council meeting, the fake Salamander signature, and even Lucy's own embarrassing maid outfit with the over-sized chest from when she went to sign up as a maid at the Everlue house.

After finding out about that heartwarming little shrine Lucy had felt all of her thoughts of petty revenge vanish. Looking around at the rest of the house she sighed and decided to clean the place up a little. When Natsu had gotten home that day he had been surprised to have found his house spotless. All of the dirty dishes had been washed and put back, the weights and bar bells were neatly stacked, and even the the floor was polished to a shine. He had been even more shocked to find a sleeping Lucy on his couch with dirt marks on her stocking and sleeves.

Every since that day whenever Lucy had any spare time or was bored she would come over to Natsu's house and tidy up a bit. It had turned into a habit for her to relieve stress or boredom whenever she got back from missions and after the third or fourth time Natsu had even gave her a key to the house. Even after seven years upon the groups return from Tenrou Island she had spent the entire day renovating and cleaning Natsu's house out of sheer habit. Though, much to her embarrassment, sometime during her visits Natsu had convinced her to start wearing the maid outfit whenever she cleaned. He had said it was because she was "like his personal house-maid" and, though Lucy had been embarrassed the first few times, the outfit did do a good job of keeping her everyday clothes clean of dust and grime.

As Lucy continued up the path she finally stopped in front of Natsu's house and knocked on the door.

"Natsu? It's me Lucy. I'm here to check on you."

Lucy listened and frowned when she heard no reply. Natsu's house was not big and the inside wasn't actually a proper house. It was really just one big room with small separate place for the shower and bathroom. But no matter where Natsu was he should have been able to hear her. Her frown deepening Lucy decided to go with option B.

"Natsu? I have some ingredients for beef stew here, I even went out and bought those Hellfire Peppers you like.

Lucy listened once more but heard nothing. Something was wrong. Hellfire Peppers were a special strand of Peppers that only grew near active volcanoes. They were so hot that it was almost guaranteed that normal humans would die trying to eat them an the only know person to have eaten one and lived was still in a coma to this day. They were the hottest peppers in the world and were usually only used as a poison. Though, because Natsu was Natsu, they were his favorite condiment to put in cooked food. They were Natsu's all time favorite thing to eat and no matter if he was on his death bed or had gone six rounds with Acnologia he still would have come running like a bee to honey at the mere mention of the pepper. Yes, this silence was indeed troubling. Lucy needed to find out what was wrong and fast.

"Natsu? Are you alright? I'm coming in." Lucy shouted as she fished around her key pouch for the key to Natsu's home.

As she unlocked the door and walked in Lucy let loose a muffled scream as a large shadow fell over her body and a hand muffled her mouth, and then there was black.

* * *

Natsu Dragneel was what most people would call a "good looking guy". Standing at six foot three he was a head above most other grown men and a lot more well built through his many fights and training. He had large lean biceps that weren't to large or too small and felt as if the were made of steel, bigger than average pectorals from his near constant exercise, broad shoulders that looked like they were carved from a boulder, and rock solid abs that were just large enough to support his body for his style of combat.

Nineteen year old Natsu Dragneel was a man many women have lusted after.

But not today he wasn't.

Yes, for the past few days Natsu Dragneel had been going through one of the worst experiences of his life, second only to waking up when he was nine years old and finding that Igneel had vanished into thin air. He had apparently gotten what Wendy had called a "fever". He had not know what that was until she had told him solely because of the fact that he had never gotten sick before. Hell, the only time he had even seen someone get sick had been when Lucy had gotten a cold during the rainbow Sakura festival.

The one thing Natsu did know for sure is that what he had now was definitely not a fever. Unless having a fever made your magic power multiply by a factor of about ten million and made you hornier than a dog in heat surrounded by 600 bitches.

Yes, this was definitely not a fever.

While the power would be a welcome addition to his current magic in almost any other situation there was only one problem. It wouldn't come out. It was like filling water up in the worlds largest balloon and just when it was at the breaking point the damn thing wouldn't pop. He had tried to call upon his magic so that he could release some of it but the damn metaphorical "balloon" always got in his way. It was actually becoming a serious problem. While when he was first sent away to mandatory bed rest by Wendy his power had been completely normal, but after he woke up the first day he had found that his magic had become almost a hundred times stronger and had continued to grow at a ridiculous rate until it was at the current level. The real problem though was that it had not stopped growing. The pressure it was forcing on his body was slowly but surely becoming unbearable and he needed release.

Speaking of release that brought another problem to mind. The massive erection Natsu had been sporting for about a week straight now. It was getting uncomfortable to say the least. While he had thought that the excess power would be his only problem, when he woke up to a never ending boner and thoughts about ever single remotely hot girl he had ever met being his personal sluts, he had to do a major revaluation of his current predicament. He had first tried to relieve "little Natsu" while in the shower, he had always been forced to do his business there due to the sheer amount of semen he produced, but after finding that he hadn't wilted in the slightest and seemed to be even hornier than before he was off to fantasy land thinking of all the beautiful women he had met in his life. Lucy and her ridiculous tits, Erza and her giant jiggly ass, Mirajane and Lisanna with their pale milky skin and erotic bodies. Hell, he had even fantasized of fucking the first master Mavis.

Natsu knew that as he was now he would probably rape any of these women that came anywhere near him so he had locked himself in his house. He had decided that if things got any worse he would go visit Porlysuica and see if she could fix him. After all, no matter how horny he got, he would never try to bed Porlysuica.

He would go to hell first.

Seriously.

He would rip off the diamond stiffy between his legs right now and use it to stab himself to death.

Natsu sighed as he laid in bed, trying to think of a way out of his funk. But as he pondered his current predicament his nose caught a whiff of something. Something that made his already raging hard-on turn into the equivalent of raw diamond. One of the only people that could completely make him blow his fuse and lose all semblance of higher function was walking up the steps right now. Really, of all the times she had to visit why today? Why now?

Why in the hell was Lucy coming?


End file.
